


Vignettes

by supernatural9917



Series: The Highwaymen [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Historical, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), based on art, dau secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Three ficlets based on three pieces ofPimmy'sart for the Destiel Artists United Secret SantaFiclet 1: EndverseFiclet 2: Christmas for The Riteous Man and Avenging AngelFiclet 3: Halo CasMerry Christmas Pimmy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Highwaymen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: DAU Secret Santa 2020





	1. You Comin'?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pimento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/gifts).



> Chapter 2 is part of the Highwaymen series

[Art inspiration](https://pimentogirl.tumblr.com/post/173110116489/endversecas)

'If you don't like reckless, I could use insouciant.'

Future Dean rolled his eyes. 'You comin'?'

'Not yet, but give me an hour alone with past you and I'm sure we can come up with something.'

Dean turned bright red, but future Dean just snorted. 'Yeah right. In '09 I was in Narnia and the only angel trying to get inside me was your dickbag big brother.'

'Yes,' Cas said wistfully, 'I'll always be proud that I got there first.'

Dean spluttered but didn't manage to form any words. 'You got something to say, Ken doll?' future Dean asked.

'You're a… Ken doll,' Dean retorted weakly. Cas laughed, and future Dean's lips twitched into almost a smirk.

'You got a point there. We move out at oh-six-hundred. You can have my cabin,' future Dean nodded at Dean. 'Come on, Cas.' He didn't wait for Cas to follow before walking out, but Cas dashed after him so quickly that he knocked over the chair he'd been sitting in.

'What the hell?' Dean muttered to himself.

'Oh, they always fuck before a big mission,' Risa said casually, like she hadn't just exploded Dean's view of himself. 'It's tradition.'

'But I'm not… I don't…'

'Well, he is and he does,' she shrugged. 'Or, actually, I think Cas does. Dean always walks a bit funny the morning after.' She walked up to Dean and grabbed his jacket by both hands. 'You wanna go back to my cabin and make me walk funny the morning after?'

'Uh.'

Risa rolled her eyes and let him go. 'Ugh, fine, go to Cas's cabin then. They're probably expecting you anyway.' Dean stood frozen for a few seconds, and then sprinted off to Cas's cabin.

They were expecting him.


	2. A Riteous Christmas

[Art inspiration](https://pimentogirl.tumblr.com/post/631250556970729472/ive-missed-the-riteous-man-and-his-partner-the)

'Ha! A very fine shot, Cas!'

Castiel lowered his bow with a grin. 'Thank you, Dean. She will make a fine Christmas dinner, will she not?' But Dean had already bounded after the dog to collect the deer carcass. Castiel's arrow had cleanly penetrated the heart, dropping the young hind where she had stood. They would have preferred a hart for the sake of the antlers, but poachers could not be choosers.

Dean put the animal over his shoulders and whistled for their hound to follow him back to Castiel. 'She's a beauty, Cas, must be at least twenty stone!'

'That should be enough to feed Benny, Jack, and Gabriel on Christmas day, and the rest can be given to the church to feed the poor.'

'And do not forget a bounty for [Truelove](http://www.slate.com/blogs/the_vault/2016/01/25/suggested_dog_names_from_the_17th_century.html?via=gdpr-consent),' Dean added, patting the dog's head.

'I would never forget Truelove,' Castiel smiled, taking the risk of pulling Dean in for a kiss in the secluded wood. 'Come, let us get her dressed and hanging so we can get out of this cold.' They pulled their masks back over their noses, the _accoustrements_ useful not just when robbing the coaches of wealthy gentry.

Back at their cottage, Dean dressed and hung the deer while Castiel started the fire and warmed their porridge. Dean took his portion gratefully when he came inside. 'It is cold as charity out there,' he shivered, warming his hands around the bowl. 'Good that you shot a young female, with only five days to hang in this weather, a hart would not have been ready in time.'

'I am nothing if not practical.' His own porridge eaten, Castiel contented himself with watching Dean, one of his favourite occupations. He frowned when the bowl was empty yet Dean's teeth still chattered. 'My love, you are still too cold.'

'Then I suppose you shall have to warm me,' Dean leered. Well, that Castiel could do.

_Christmas Day_

'Çà, bergers, assemblons-nous, allons voir le Messie; cherchons cet Enfant si doux, dans les bras de Marie,' a deep voice sang out over the moor, and Dean rose from his seat to open the door.

'Benny is here,' he called out to Castiel, who was putting the finishing touches on the bread sauce to go with their venison in collops.

' _Joyeux noël, mes amis_ ,' Benny greeted them. 'I bring the brandy punch and the mincemeat pies.'

Jack followed him in carrying a roasting pan. 'And we brought parsnips and carrots roasted in honey!'

'Give those to Cas, he can put it on the fire to warm.' Jack traipsed off to do so while Dean took the punch and pies from Benny. 'Was Gabriel on his way?'

'Yes, he decided to take his own chaise rather than come in my cart. I'm sure he will arrive presently.'

As if on cue, the door flew open, revealing Gabriel holding a silver platter and singing. 'The boar's head in hand bear I, bedeck'd with bays and rosemary! And I pray you, my masters, be merry, _quot estis in convivio_! Merry Christmas, gentlemen!'

'Oh yes!' Dean rubbed his hands together gleefully. 'I stake my claim on a cheek!'

Castiel chose that moment to come up behind him and smack his arse. 'As do I.' He winked at Dean and took the boar's head from Gabriel. 'I am surprised you did not bring something sweet, Gabriel.'

'Do you think me a fool?' Gabriel patted his satchel. 'I have two pounds of candied fruits and dates from Damascus.'

'Of course you do,' Dean said fondly, clapping him on the back. 'Benny, do you have your table in your cart?'

'Yes, come help me install it.' The small piece of furniture Dean and Castiel normally used could not accommodate five, so Benny had brought his own table and three chairs from the smithy. He and Dean carried it into the cottage and set out the plates, silver, and goblets. It was not a moment too soon, for as soon as they had completed the task, Castiel and Gabriel began to bring out the serving platters.

'This is the grandest feast I have ever seen!' Jack cried with eyes wide as saucers. The orphan house had merely given them an extra portion of gruel and a cup of warm hippocras.

'Then you had better sit down and take some before Dean eats everything,' Castiel teased.

Once the plates were piled high with food and goblets filled with brandy punch, Dean raised his cup. 'To friendship and full bellies!' A chorus of hear hears and huzzahs rose in reply. Castiel said the grace, and after that the chief sounds were of clattering silver and eating.

'The venison is divine, my love,' Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, taking his hand to kiss it. 'It was well worth the effort to acquire the ginger and cinnamon for the sauce.'

'Fortunately, the effort was not mine, but Gabriel's. I am glad you like it.'

'Perhaps next year we can persuade Sam to visit for Christmas. I wager he could bring us a swan.'

'Or a peacock. Imagine Jack's wonder if he saw that.' They smiled indulgently at the boy, who had emptied his plate and now sat at the fire petting Truelove until it was time for the sweets.

It was long past dark when Benny, Jack and Gabriel trundled back to the village with parcel of leftover food for the church and their own larders. Dean and Castiel (and Truelove) also had enough to see them into the new year. As their friends disappeared into the night, snow started to fall. Dean smiled as brushed a few flakes from Castiel's hair.

'Merry Christmas, husband,' he murmured as he leaned in for a kiss.

Castiel met him halfway. 'And a merry Christmas to you, beloved.'


	3. Halo

[Art inspiration](https://pimentogirl.tumblr.com/post/183593940459/halo-angel-castiel-just-chilling-its-just-a-nude) (NSFW)

'Well _halo_ there,' Dean leered, quickly shutting the door to his bedroom. Sam didn't need to see the gorgeous sight currently spread out on Dean's memory foam: a very naked angel lying on his stomach, luscious ass just begging for a bite. Castiel's halo was the only light in the room, and when he turned to squint at Dean, it illuminated his face in a ridiculously flattering way.

'Was that a pun?' he asked suspiciously.

'Maybe,' Dean smirked. 'Dude, are you using your halo as a reading light?'

Castiel shrugged and turned back to his book. 'You haven't replaced the bulb in your lamp.'

Dean held up a plastic bag. 'Got a bunch of new ones here. The guy at the hardware store must think I'm growing pot or something.'

'That would be heat lamps.'

'Whatever. He thinks it's weird that I need so many.'

'You could just tell him that your angel boyfriend blows them up every time he orgasms, and that you make him orgasm very frequently.'

'Yeah, bet that would go down well,' Dean scoffed.

'Do you think he's homophobic?' Castiel frowned.

'No idea, but I'm pretty sure he's not gonna buy the angel and exploding lightbulbs part.' Castiel nodded thoughtfully but didn't offer any other solutions to the hardware store guy problem, so Dean just set the bag down and got one of the bulbs out.

'What are you doing?'

'Gonna replace the bulb.'

Castiel grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the bed. 'That would be counter-productive right now,' he said, voice even huskier than usual. 'Get naked.'

Dean complied eagerly, and in less than a minute, he was in his angel's arms. He had to admit, it had been clever not to replace the bulb just yet. Castiel's halo glowed brightly when he finally moaned his release.

A moment later, there was a faint popping noise from down the hall, followed by Sam shouting, 'Dammit Cas!'

Oh well. Dean would give him a replacement later.


End file.
